supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Staryu
Staryu (''ヒトデマン Hitodeman'' en japonés) es uno de los Pokémon que aparecen en las Poké Balls en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U reemplazando a su evolución, Starmie, quien aparecía en Super Smash Bros. '' Perfil La Pokédex lo describe como un Pokémon realmente sorprendente ya que es capaz de recuperar cualquiera de sus extremidades siempre y cuando mantenga intacto el núcleo rojo que tiene en el centro de su cuerpo; en la noche, el infinito destellar de su centro rojo simula su ritmo cardíaco. Por lo común aparece siempre en grupos en las playas, y es el único Pokémon cuyo corazón da una cantidad promedio de latidos igual a la de los humanos. En ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Al salir de la Poké Ball, Staryu inmediatamente busca a un enemigo y realiza el movimiento rapidez, disparando una serie de estrellas reflejables y absorbibles. Staryu no se mueve mientras realiza el movimiento. También puede producir daño a algún oponente que lo toque y puede sacarlo fuertemente del escenario. Si no consigue atrapar a nadie disparará de todos modos. El ataque de Staryu no hace daño a su invocador. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Staryu :Este Pokémon estrella evoluciona en Starmie y se encuentra en abundancia en la costa. Por la noche el centro rojo de Staryu brilla y centella. Se dice que, mientras consereve su centro rojo, puede regenerar cualquiera de sus apéndices. Podría estar relacionado con Cleffa, otro Pokémon con un aspecto vagamente estrellado, pero sus orígenes son enigmáticos. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Staryu :These Starshape Pokémon that evolve into Starmie are found in large numbers at the seashore. At night, Staryu's red center glows and blinks on and off. It's said that as long as its red center remains, it can regrow its limbs. Whether it's related to Cleffa, another Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped appearance, is unknown. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Staryu vuelve a este juego usando el mismo movimiento, pero ahora se mueve más rápido y dispara con mayor frecuencia, haciéndolo más difícil de esquivar que antes. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :STARYU :Un Pokémon Estrellada que suele organizarse en grupos. El núcleo de su cuerpo es una joya roja que parpadea con el centelleo de las estrellas, con las que supuestamente se pueden comunicar. Es capaz de regenerar al instante todo apéndice que pierda luchando. Su Camuflaje permite cambiar su tipo según el entorno. Evoluciona a STARMIE exponiéndolo a una Piedra Agua. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Staryu :A Star Shape Pokémon. It gathers in groups and flashes the red jewel in the center of its body in time to the twinkling of the stars in the night sky. If it loses appendages, it can regenerate them right away. It can also use Camouflage, which allows it to change its type to match the surrounding terrain. If a Water Stone is used on it, it evolves into Starmie. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Staryu vuelve a aparecer en esta entrega atacando de la misma forma a como lo hacía en las entregas anteriores. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Staryu :Un Pokémon de tipo Agua que evoluciona a Starmie al usar una Piedra Agua. Puede que su aspecto sea bonito, ¡pero que no te engañe! Staryu puede ser un enemigo peligroso, capaz de machacar a sus rivales con la lluvia de estrellas que lanza su ataque Rapidez. Si ves que lo va a usar contra ti, ¡huye rápido hacia arriba o abajo! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Inglés :Staryu :This Water-type Pokémon evolves into Starmie when you use a Water Stone. Its star shape makes it rather cute, but that doesn't mean Staryu's not a threat. Its Swift attack will pummel fighters with a flurry of stars. If you notice Staryu's aiming at you, quickly move up or down to get out of the line of fire. :*''Game Boy: Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X and Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Staryu SSBM.jpg|Staryu en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Staryu en Super Smash Bros Brawl.jpg|Staryu en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Staryu (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Staryu a punto de atacar en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Staryu (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Staryu atacando a Pit. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también *Starmie, evolución de Staryu, que aparece en Super Smash Bros.